The present invention relates to an ultrasonic processing apparatus, and more specifically relates to a clamp type ultrasonic processor and application thereof.
Currently, functional apparatus for ultrasonic cavitation, including those ultrasonic cleaning apparatus utilizing liquid phase as transfer agent, adopt a form of trough or tank as the structure of their ultrasonic irradiation receivers. However, if these apparatus have to process gas, liquid or mixture of gas, liquid and solid materials flowing in a tube, they would encounter unsolvable problems.